


Strike my Heart

by jung_anders



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cue Games, F/M, Flirting, Galactic Patrol - Past, Space AU, Spy! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: Written as a Secret Santa gift to ArtsyCoqui for Christmas. Hope you'll enjoy your gift, sweety!This one was inspired by amartbee and her billiard!Bulma. While writing, I watched Shane Van Boening vs. Billy Thorpe's straight pool match, to give a more authentic feel. I guess XD.This piece has no particular timeline, and I improvised a lot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40
Collections: Naughty and Nice Gift Exchange





	Strike my Heart

Bulma lounged behind the counter, smoking her cigarette. She blew out a couple of smoke rings and gestured to the bartender. He nodded, pouring some bubbled wine from Cashamra into her glass. As gratitude, Bulma gave him the most charming smile she had and winked. The boy blushed, and Bulma giggled, sipping from her wine. 

This pub was known all over the Northern Galaxy for its wide variety of alcoholic beverages, cue game tournaments, and - but no one talked about it much - for the black market dealers. They dropped by for a drink and a bargain. 

Bulma examined the saloon, studying the pub visitors. Most of the patrons were the locals, who stopped by to get their daily beer. Here and there peeked uniforms of the Galactic patrolmen, mixed with faded gray cloaks and glints of chrome goggles. Not the right people to challenge for a cue game. 

She sighed, pressing the filter over the ashtray's sleek surface. 

At age sixteen, Bulma was recruited to the Galactic Patrol troops and left Earth to serve their forces as an engineer. At age twenty-eight, she decided to quit and became a freelance pool player. She made herself a name in no time and gained respect among professionals. Bulma's game technique combined her mathematical skills and adjusted herself to her opponent's moves. This combination made her invincible. 

Bulma traveled from one planet to another, participating in tournaments, and coined money from the matches she won. As a bonus, she acquired vast knowledge about intergalactic technologies. Yes, a freelance life wasn't luxurious as she imagined at first, but adventurous and exquisite. She had zero regrets about making this choice.

She slid from her chair, stretching her stiff limbs. Partners or not, she had to prepare herself for tomorrow's match. Despite being the top player, practice makes perfect. Bulma noticed the billiard table in the saloon's corner when she entered the bar, so that would do. 

Bulma strolled towards the table, catching some curious and even yearning stares. Today she decided to go Gontala and wear her best garments and jewelry. The red tailored jumpsuit emphasized her curves, and her white knee-high boots completed her sultry looks.

She tossed her hair aside, racking the balls on the table. The cue stand next to her side, ready to go for a hit. Bulma pulled the gloves out of her pocket and rubbed her palms together, warming up. A couple of guys reversed their chairs, watching her with awe. Bulma chuckled and picked up her cue, polishing it. She hunched over the table, tilting her hip a bit. 

A gruff, low voice grumbled from behind, "Enjoying yourself?" 

"Huh?" Bulma raised her eyebrow, turning her head. Who on Kami's green Earth dares to interrupt her training? 

A short man stood behind her, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms on the chest. A frayed midnight-blue coat was thrown over his frame, hiding it. A gray armor peeked beneath, combined with a black jumpsuit and white boots. His dark-red hair spiked upwards, creating a flame around his head. Probably a head hunter or a black market dealer.

"What's your problem, sour face?" Bulma pinched her lips and dismissively waved her hand. "I have a match tomorrow. Shoo, shoo!" 

"Heh." The man smirked, "Bulma Briefs, I assume? The rumors were right. What a nasty and disrespectful creature you are." 

"The audacity!" Bulma spun her cue, pointing it towards the man, "First, you interrupt my warm-up, and then you insult me? How rude!" 

"I'm here to challenge you for a pool game." The man lowered his head a bit. "I heard a lot about your skills as a player." 

"You could start with this phrase, you know." Bulma poked him with her cue. "I know everyone in the IAGP league, and you are not a member of it." 

"You ended in a tie in the last competition." The guy sneered, showing his sharp, white fangs, "Against one Saiyan player, am I right?"

"How do you..." Yes, Bulma remembered that match. She figured out that the man used the same technique as her, more or less, and she was very close to losing her first match after a long time. He wasn't in the league as well, but he almost got her. 

The pub visitors gathered around, circling them. Even the bartender stood on the tippy-toes, trying to see what's going on next to the game table. Bulma shivered a bit, realizing she would have to compete against this mysterious guest. 

"Fine." She sighed, "You want a match? You'll get one." 

"Now, we are talking." The man came closer to the table and picked up the cue, "Shall we begin?" 

"All set." 

One of the patrons, a Tangerian, volunteered to be the referee. Bulma and her opponent stood next to the table. She winked at him, and the man let a short "Hmph!", turning his gaze away. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start our friendly match!" Mandara called, "Shake your hands and set the lag!" 

The handshake was too firm for Bulma - the man almost crushed her fingers. She beamed, trying not to burst into tears. When he turned to her, she noticed a tail peeking underneath the coat. 

A Saiyan? 

They positioned themselves, starting a lag. Bulma's opponent's ball rolled a bit faster and reached the head cushion. Well, let's wish him luck. She stepped away from the table, watching him play. What does she get here as a contestant? 

His first strike wasn't clean - the balls enclosed the cue ball, making the next shots trickier. However, the man wasn't baffled by this. He lowered over the table, planning his next move. Bulma saw the beads of sweat on his high forehead and smirked.

Yes, he had no chance against her. 

Her opponent performed three precise shots, but the fourth one was a miss. He had no balanced game strategy, yet, he was determined. If he'll continue to train and polish his game technique? It'll be a blast. 

While changing positions, Bulma waggled her eyebrows, "Think you can beat me, bully boy?" 

"Tch!" 

Bulma positioned herself against the table, calculating her moves according to the cue ball's current position; if they were correct, she could smoothly finish the round without leaving a chance to her opponent. Okay, this one was a bit tight, but it wasn't something she couldn't deal with.

She rested the cue between her fingers, aiming. Her movements were sharp and clean.

" _Clank!"_

The ball rolled straight into the pocket. Bulma smirked and polished her cue, preparing for the next shot.

When the last ball entered the pocket, the crowd roared with excitement. Bulma noticed people passing money to each other and giggled to herself. This game was predictable. 

Bulma leaned against the table, glaring at her opponent. To her surprise, he didn't look down. Moreover, his eyes glinted with sheer interest. He tilted his head, examining her once more. Geez, what a weirdo! 

"Another game?" She suggested playfully, coming closer to him. He narrowed his eyes and reached his hand to touch hers. Bulma blinked, trying to understand what's going on. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"We'll meet again soon, Bulma." He let go of her hand, turning on his heels, and stormed towards the door. Bulma frowned, rubbing her arm. What the hell just happened? 

The man got out of the pub, reaching his pocket. He pulled out a small remote and pressed the blue button. A sleek black motorcycle emerged from around the corner, stopping in front of him. He jumped on it and put a helmet on his head. 

The device in his ear beeped, and he pressed the connection button, "Yes?"

"How was the match, Vegeta?" A calm voice floated from the dynamics. "Lady Briefs is a talent." 

"I must admit I'm impressed." Vegeta maneuvering through the narrow streets, "She got the brains we need. You and she can achieve a lot together." 

"You got high hopes, my prince." A sigh, "But, only time will tell." 

"Probably." Vegeta chuckled, steering on the road, "Until our next meeting, I should practice more in pool games." 

"There is something deeper in there, isn't it?" 

"None of your business." 

"Whatever you say, my prince."


End file.
